


Adrian's Origin Story

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accents, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, British Character, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Drunkenness, Family Issues, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: From misunderstood English teenager to a salty Valley boy





	1. Chapter 1

Adrian Matzelberger was born in Liverpool, England  to a German mother and English Irish father 

It was the 1970s.

Adrian was a hippie new wave kid who would also hang out with skinheads before he eventually got into the subculture himself.

Adrian was very resentful and quiet towards his family especially his dad but he would hide that in public, mainly because he felt his dad had favoritism between him and his brothers.

Adrian didn't like the surname he has given so he went under the name Adrian Matzelberger, Matzelberger based on a servant the historical figure Alois Sckigruber had an affair with Adrian liked learning about history but he felt "used" by society like how miss Franziska Matzelberger was used by Alois Schkigruber.

 In 1981 Adrian met a university student called Richie (his character name was the Professor) who was also a bit of a social outcast he'd chill with Adrian in his teen years when Richie became more of a punk.

"Hello there," Adrian said cheerfully 

Richie was stoned slightly but got the message

"Oh I, uh um um um um". he then  **clicked his fingers**   "who are you"  
  
Adrian introduced himself

"I'm Adrian, Adrian Matzelberger"

Richie greeted back,

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm uh well I would say I'm a professor but that's just my character name I'm Richie a computer science university student Ah! now I know I'm Richie". Richie paused as he failed to remember his surname  "I forgot my surname I'm a?"  
  
Adrian shrugged it off

"It's alright I get memory problems like that too sometimes I have the word in my head but it just doesn't connect for some reason"  
  
Richie chuckled

"yeah I hate when that happens"

Adrian turned his head and asked

"Are you English?"

Richie said 

"Oh nah lad I'm Austrian I come from....well I can't remember what part of Austria I'm from"  
  
Adrian said

"My mum is German but my dad is English and Irish so that's where I come from down that ancestry line"

Richie explained

"I have been living in England for a while now the last time I visited Austria was...I can't recall actually"

Adrian asked curiously,

"where you around when Mozart was alive?"  
  
Richie slightly cringed in between his laughter

"Nein I was not around when Mozart was alive"  
  
Adrian laughed with Richie but then he leaned in closer towards him as he whispered something

"Did you hear about AIDS?"  
  
Richie asked

"What's AID'S?"  
  
Adrian warned

"It's this new deadly disease they say it is worse than cancer it has affected a lot of people in the queer community killing people like the plague it is." "lucky that we aren't queers now are we?"

"we are just some lads who make complete twats of themselves"

Adrian paused until he asked another question

"...so are you protected?"  
  
Richie answered

"protected? oh no I'm a virgin I have never done it I am into leather though"  
  
Adrian joked

"understandable is that why you wear leather jackets under the fishnets and dark scarfs"  
  
Richie laughed

"Ayyyyyyyyyyy your a funny little bugger aren't you"

It was the start of a good friendship 

 Richie studied Media and computer science so he got the chance to volunteer with scientists as computers and technology at the time were evolving taking the nickname "The Professor"

years later Adrian had a breakdown ending up institutionalized with no memory of his former self he felt lost

The Professor was there though because of his background in computer science he would visit Adrian every day trying to help him regain his memory.

Adrian's body was weak, Adrian was still a teen but The Professor didn't want to see the poor guy suffer alone  
  
  
when Adrian would ask who he was Richie would reply with "I am a Professor and I can help you"  
  
The Professor said 

"I will now help you remember your name"  
  
The Professor then showed a  whiteboard with a picture of Hawkeye from mash and Hawkeye's actor next to it)  
  
Adrian couldn't process why The Professor was doing this 

"Why are you showing me a picture of some mash character didn't that end?"

The Professor chuckled before regaining his serious composure   
  
"Forget about that and just say his actor's name"  
  
Adrian stammered as he tried to say the words that were in front of him

"Alan-Adda"  
  
The Professor said

"Now I'd like you to just say the first two letters in his last name"  
  
Adrian's mind was still blank as the words were still jumbled

"Add, Ade, Add? I don't know"  
  
The Professor tried again at asking Adrian if he remembered 

"what's your name?"

Adrian couldn't stop stuttering   
  
"uh  Add um no idea"  
  
The Professor tried to give Adrian a clue as to what his name was

"Well, what's your favorite TV show?"  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes

"I don't know I just watch whatever's on"  
  
The Professor made his question more specific

"you know the Comic Strip Presents that they show on Channel 4?"  
  
Adrian nodded  
  
The Professor asked

"tell me the actors you know who are in that show"  
  
Adrian started to list the actors 

"Um let me see there's Rik Mayall, Al Pillay, Jennifer Saunders, Dawn French, Keith Allen, Kevin Allen, Robbie Coltrane, Nigel Planer and Peter Richardson"  
  
The Professor noticed a name was missing from that list  
  
Adrian realized

"oh yeah there was that other guy ...um Ade ...Ade Edmondson was it?"  
  
The Professor was happy with the steadily made progress

"yes and what's his full name?"  
  
Adrian confidently said Ade's full name

"Ade, Ade, Adrian Edmondson"  
  
The Professor added on 

"he has the same name as you Adrian that's your name"  
  
Adrian felt relieved that he had finally remembered his name 

"At least I now know what my name is"  
  
Adrian lacked energy but with the new innovative technology, The Professor created Adrian into a cyborg installing a USB microchip into his "programming" to help with storing memory so Adrian was now part human and part computer.

 

The Professor was an android type person too being the twin of a Richard from another universe but he didn't know that until decades later.  
  
Adrian's favorite shows and movies would usually be either cheesy 80s teen films, chick flicks, UK sitcoms and he admired the strong, confident, sassy characters from those films and tv shows.

They looked like what Adrian wanted his new identity to be compared to what he really was a shy, cynical teenager who happened to now be a cyborg.


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor and Adrian lived together for several more years in this alternative universe version of the UK because Adrian was a cyborg he aged differently than before looking physically in his early 20s but being roommates wasn't without their disagreements 

one night The Professor was completely pissed as he moved about the floor 

Adrian walked by noticing the Professor's unfamiliar behavior 

"Professor are you ok?"  
  
The Professor **twitched looking like he was completely out of it**

"Of Course I'm alright"  
  
Adrian knew something was up

"do you have any chemicals in your system you're a professor so I think you'd know how certain chemicals can badly affect the body"  
  
The Professor understood

"oh yeah I do have a chemical controlling my body it's called ahhh umm Alka Alka? Alka"  
  
Adrian scrambled  **through a science textbook**  
  
"Alkali?"  
The Professor lightly nodded   
  
Adrian analyzed the textbook page

"Alkali is what is used in washing up detergent right?"  
Adrian shut the book addressing the Professor with folded hands and rolled eyes

"Then you can't have Alkali in your system because you'd be dead"

The Professor mumbled

"right then it's probably Alco Alcoke Alco"  
  
Adrian **cut him off**

"Hol? Alcohol?"  
  
The Professor smiled

"Yes"  
  
Adrian felt enraged as he swung his hand at The Professor's face keeping him restrained 

"YOUR GONNA GET IT"

Adrian grabbed a perfume bottle aggressively   
The Professor nervously laughed like that of a horror movie victim  
  
"Adrian, what are you doing with that?"

only to be sprayed in the face   
  
"Ahhh" he screamed 

After that despite his degree the Professor was a bit of a stupid pervert sometimes Adrian relished in feeding his ego and while the arguments were cringe-worthy

salt was adding his personality and fixing his slightly warped memory.  
  
His slightly feminine behavior gave his voice a typical "valley girl" sort of tone compared to the more laid back mellow mix of German and English his voice previously had.  
  
they'd fight, they'd laugh and any time The  Professor would get wasted and Adrian would have to still spray perfume in his eyes to get him back to his senses.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt more normal than before but maybe that was just how influenced he was by media and futurism the more shows he watched, sites he visited and artists he'd listen to  
  
he tried to advocate for Robot Rights he was fairly homeschooled by the professor but had a very opinionated mind on topics like Social justice, Politics, and other issues  
  
But later on (when Richard, Hyung, Kelsie, and Rudi moved into the picture) as his memory got better he realized the flaws in having a "social justice warrior" mind

when Hyung left Adrian decided to fill in the void Hyung had left soon Kelsie would regress as a minor character too so that gave Adrian more of a chance to take the fourth wall breaking spotlight.


	4. Adrian facts

Adrian would sometimes get to visit the west coast during his childhood  
  
if he didn't become a cyborg he'd technically be in his 40s but due to the fact he was in his early twenties during the start of his transformation he steadily aged through each decade and now he's 25 (because robots age slightly different compared to humans in a floating timeline sort of way)  
  
Adrian was around 16/17 when the whole cyborg/memory loss/breakdown happened

Adrian's old username was Stuart Houston

because of Adrian's memory loss during his cyborg transformation  
  
he sometimes would forget why society sees people like the professor and Richard in a bad lite  
  
compared to his young skinhead self who was aware of why they were so secretive 

Adrian didn't like his dad (his dad didn't know though Adrian would hide it with kindness and a fake smile)  
but he loved his mum she was sweet and nice  
  
he did listen to his parents and they raised him well but that feeling of being different didn't go away until he met The Professor

Adrian's appearance consists of a long light purple hair fringe with a matching lighting bolt shaped usb (which he would later stop wearing once his repressed memories returned)

matching eyes and when he wasn't a cyborg his hair was dark brown 

outfit wise Adrian usually wears feminine pastel coloured clothes,activist tops and short shorts 

 usually Adrian's cyborg abilities make him immortal but that doesn't mean he's immune to getting sick,getting hangovers,injuring himself or even getting struck by lighting 

despite using he/him pronouns Adrian's gender expression is Genderfluid 


End file.
